El bibliotecario
by CerisierJin
Summary: El hombre que la observa leer... y tocarse. /UA/Lemon. RM. One-shot


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _No es la gran cosa, pero este pequeño escrito se lo dedico a mis hermanas RivaMika uwu **Sky, Ilyan y Selene**. Las adoro :3_

 _Advertencia: Lemon, posible Ooc._

.

* * *

.

De nuevo allí, sentada, perfectamente recargada en la silla con las piernas cerradas, la falda escolar le llegaba hasta medio muslo y la blusa blanca de uniforme le apretujaba los pechos entre cada honda inhalación. Ansiosa, sostenía un libro entre sus manos, a espera del _momento_.

Sus idas a ese lugar se habían transformado en típicas desde el avistamiento del proyecto final. Ella nunca fue de las que dejan las tareas importantes para lo último, pero por esta vez permitió que la procrastinación tomara el control de sus decisiones.

Quizá la perenne desidia de Sasha se le estaba contagiando, o el hecho de haber cumplido sus 16 años le había cambiado por completo la mente. Porque claro, a esa edad todos creen poder comerse el mundo.

Mikasa Ackerman era la chica que muchos idealizarían como perfecta: buenas tetas, buen trasero, lindo rostro, perfectas piernas, excelentes calificaciones y padres cariñosos.

Lo físico siempre sobresaldría de lo intelectual… pero a Mikasa eso poco le valía, siempre y cuando no se sintiese acosada. Y ese era otro de sus fuertes: la chica sabía defenderse sola.

A pesar de sus evidentes cualidades no había mucho que Mikasa pudiera contar sobre sí misma; ella se creía poseedora de una vida escolar completamente genuina, normal, casi aburrida. Todos los días era lo mismo, ni siquiera la terrible asignatura de "Química Inorgánica" suponía un reto para su persona. Por eso, Mikasa había desatendido sus deberes hasta hace poco, buscando hacer otras cosas, queriendo aderezar su vida con una pizca de rebeldía que destilaban los jóvenes de su edad.

Sin embargo, sus actuales hazañas no abarcaban toda esa clase de rebeldía con la que ella tanto fantaseó.

Sino, de _aquella_ que la había llevado exclusivamente de la _mano_ a cometer actos _indecorosos_.

Al principio se repetía implacablemente que no debió sucumbir ante la pornografía que Connie cargaba en su celular. Eso estaba mal. Pero después de enterarse que su mejor amiga los veía tan amenamente —y entre el cambio de clase— fue imposible no ceder ante sus insistencias. Se sintió una total morbosa, dejando incluso que ésta los despachara en su propio celular.

No había mucho que decir. Una tarde la curiosidad la picó y, hambrienta por descubrir más, terminó viendo los 15 videos enviados por la castaña. Posteriormente, sin saber cómo, acabó con una mano clavada en la entrepierna. Varios de los videos trataban exclusivamente sobre la masturbación, tanto masculina como femenina, por lo que no fue difícil intuir cómo hacerlo. Tampoco es que fuera una ignorante, pero esa fue la primera vez que se puso así de húmeda.

Se sintió bien, y con el paso del tiempo se volvió una asquerosa adicta.

Los días subsiguientes a su fortuito descubrimiento los dedicó a encaramarse cada noche en una especie de "investigación", navegando por esas profundas aguas sucias triple x, y por supuesto, dando como resultado dormir de más las mañanas siguientes. Sus constantes desvelos, conllevó, además, un cansancio más que nada mental que le obstruía concentrarse plenamente en sus asignaturas. Sin embargo no le dio importancia. Mikasa se hacía del tiempo suficiente para cumplir las obligaciones a corto plazo, mientras las más largas y agotadoras las iba postergando, —desembocando donde está ahora.

Con el pasar de las semanas Mikasa ya no se contentaba con ver la abundante pornografía de su computadora. Decidiendo mermar un poco la carga por su bienestar —además del peligro latente a ser descubierta y mandada al psicólogo. Ahora también había optado por las películas eróticas emitidas a altas horas de la madrugada, junto con una incipiente curiosidad hacia lo que a relaciones sexuales se refiere. Sus divagaciones en foros y páginas expertas eran meticulosas y exhaustivas. Podría sonar a locura pero se había vuelto muy hábil en el tema.

Consciente de su flagrante actitud morbosa y voyerista, sabía además de toda la mierda que ahora nublaba su cabeza.

No se arrepentía, la masturbación era tan natural como el sexo. Sabía que la manipulación de los genitales por la obtención de placer era practica constante entre hombres, ¿qué tiene de malo hacerlo ella también? Las mujeres también ven porno, estaba en plena edad de las hormonas, con la necesidad y con latentes ganas de ser satisfechas.

Aunque quizá tocarse en la escuela no había sido su mejor elección.

Justo ahí empezó su problema, aunque sin ella precisar al cien desde cuándo, sino que se percató una tarde. Dejándose guiar por sus arrebatos, su instinto y su deseo, se vio súbitamente sorprendida por la persona menos oportuna.

Ella casualmente masajeaba su clítoris de arriba abajo por encima de la ropa interior, lenta y rítmica, manteniendo un rostro serio e inexpresivo, y con sus ojos clavados sobre el libro de texto. Era una experta aparentando, lucia aburrida, distraída, pero por dentro gozaba de las deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que la corroían desde su delicado botón. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había enfocado tanto en su lectura, que su trabajo manual la había hecho venirse sobre sus dedos. " _Mierda_ ", fue su pensamiento al sentir el fluido de su placer derramado, sus piernas temblaron que fue inevitable demostrar una mueca. Observó de reojo a su alrededor y fue cuando lo notó. A él, al bibliotecario sentado detrás del mostrador de la entrada, tan silencioso e imperceptible.

Ese hombre que la observaba con penetrantes ojos de cazador.

Nunca antes había reparado en su presencia durante su estancia, sabía de su existencia ahí porque una vez lo había precisado por culpa de un maldito autor desconocido. Y nada más, por lo que permaneció ignorante de cualquier otro detalle estético de él, salvo su baja estatura.

Y ahora lo comprendía, era demasiado enano como para advertir que siempre estuvo allí, pero demasiado caliente como para ignorarlo ahora, observándola mientras pecaba. ¿Sería la primera vez?

Mikasa se congeló de pies a cabeza, las sensaciones en su entrepierna se desvanecieron abruptamente. Sin embargo, cuando creyó sería el foco de reclamos, solo vio una sonrisa maliciosa asomarse por su ensombrecido rostro, como diciéndole "¿Creías que no te había pillado?". Pero fue todo. No hubo regaños ni idas con el director o al psicólogo. Cosa por lo que ella le estuvo infinitamente agradecida.

Eso sí: se le hizo muy sospechoso que él no la acusara, e incluso temió porque le pidiera algún favor sexual a cambio de guardarle el secreto… « _Interesante_ » llegó a pensar. Y contrario a lo que se consideraba razonable, la idea de hacerlo con un hombre evidentemente mayor en medio de la biblioteca la excitó en sobremanera.

« _Podría hacerlo… sería incorrecto para una señorita como yo pero, ¿acaso importa? o por lo menos intentar provocarlo… jugar con él, a ver qué pasa._ »

Desde su resolución perversa sus idas a la biblioteca se prolongaron más de lo que a un estudiante normal le gustaría; pero priorizaba sus fetiches. Se hizo costumbre que él la apreciara tocarse. Ambos compartían ese momento íntimo obsequiado por ella, silencioso, claro está, del tipo que solo podían suscitarse entre dos personas que no se conocen de nada, pero se torturan entre sí con diminutos gestos y miradas.

Era como tener un amante, salvo que nunca la había tocado, y quizá ese detalle era lo mejor, porque si ese hombre era capaz de intensificar su calor con las penetraciones de su mirada, Mikasa desfallecía de solo pensar realmente en tenerlo dentro.

Minutos habían pasado, y su proeza _por fin_ comenzaría después de verlo tomando su lugar con un suspiro y un grueso libro entre sus manos, para disimular. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando la buscó de soslayo, pero no manifestó nada. Se enardeció de golpe al reconocer los considerables peligros a su alrededor.

Estudiantes incautos que no hacían más que prestar atención al grosor de sus libros, ignorantes de aquello que se suscitaba por debajo de una simple mesa.

Pero como siempre le importó un carajo, se tocó la entrepierna para iniciar de nuevo con ese vaivén estremecedor con su único espectador haciendo de estimulante.

•••

El semestre, junto con sus juegos lascivos, estaba por finalizar. Mikasa sentía una rara combinación entre decepción y vergüenza; mas no lo demostraba. Dentro de sí misma se gestaba un orgullo casi tan fuerte como su adicción, y francamente no es como si le importara. No, esa experiencia quedaría catalogada como una de las más atrevidas al exponerse de esa forma. Él sería considerado como una simple _aventura_ , la primera de tantas en su larga lista por cumplir. Porque era joven y su mente muy traviesa, estaba rebosante de fantasías en su mayoría prohibidas. Ahora solo podía tramar nuevas ideas que le serían de utilidad durante el transcurso de su último año.

Por lo tanto, la nula iniciativa de ese hombre para con ella no debía afectarla.

Sin embargo lo deseaba, las noches que pasó tocándose pensando en él nunca fueron suficientes. Siempre al acostarse imaginaba sus pesados ojos oscuros, en cómo sería tenerlo a solo unos centímetros, en su cuerpo aplastándola, estimulándola. Quería sentirse invadida por esos dedos que muchas veces vio pasar páginas sin desviarle su atención.

No sabía cómo demonios haría para quitarse las ganas.

Su tiempo de provocación se agotó, lo sabía. Esa era probablemente la última ocasión que visitaba la biblioteca, el proyecto se entregaba el lunes y a ella solo le faltaban las referencias.

Una semana más y hola vacaciones.

Bufó por lo bajo, y saliendo de su ensimismamiento se percató por primera vez de su entorno.

Éste estaba prácticamente vacío.

« _¿Qué mierda…?_ » Sus ojos por acto reflejo cayeron a su reloj de muñeca. « _7:51 pm… ¿cuándo se hizo tan tarde?_ »

Debía apresurarse a salir de ahí inmediatamente. Las clases vespertinas culminaron desde las 7:30, seguramente los pasillos al igual que las oficinas de maestros, secretarias y director se encontraban igualmente desoladas. No quería quedarse encerrada cuando el conserje terminara de asegurar todas las puertas.

Guardó presurosa cada una de sus pertenencias en su mochila, e instintivamente sus ojos fueron a parar a la silla desocupada detrás del mostrador. Esa tarde no lo había vislumbrado al entrar. Le extrañó, pero tomando en cuenta de que el tipo era tan pervertido como ella no le extrañaría que se estuviera tirando alguna profesora. « _Tsk ¿el bastardo sería tan capaz…?_ »

Nunca antes se le había pasado por la mente esa probabilidad. Imaginó la escena y los envidió.

Maldijo al enano interiormente por no ser ella la "seleccionada".

Enfadada, estuvo a punto de largarse corriendo de ahí cuando ocurrió.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —una voz rasposa la sorprendió hablándole directamente a la oreja, causándole un susto que la hizo dar un pequeño bote—. No irás a ningún lado hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

Su tono autoritario le estremeció toda su espina, nunca lo había percibido en esa cercanía, por lo que su corazón dio un vuelco al además sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra su cuello y sus manos apresando su cintura con posesividad.

Obviamente sabía de quién se trataba, pero lo creía inverosímil.

—Esto le pasa por no comportarse en mi biblioteca, _señorita_.

Desde atrás, el hombre la apegó completamente a su cuerpo, parecía muy pronto, pero pudo percatarse de la prominente erección que ya poseía al sentirlo refregarse obscenamente contra sus nalgas y darle un par de estocadas sugerentes mientras la manoseaba entera.

Mikasa reaccionó rígida por un brevísimo instante, perturbada. Pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado inmediatamente por uno de regocijo, al cruzar como un rayo que sus provocaciones habían resultado fructíferas. Aunque eso no le quitaba peso ni gravedad al asunto real de tener sexo con él.

Porque sí, ese hombre le daría una buena cogida como dios manda.

Por su culpa, ella lo provocó y se haría cargo.

Lo admitía: un resquicio de miedo persistía odiosamente en su pecho, eso no podía negárselo a su subconsciente; porque, es decir, a pesar de sus diversiones nocturnas continuaba siendo una simple virgen inexperta con hombres de verdad. Serían muy diferentes las sensaciones de sus dedos, al esplendor de un miembro masculino. Su propio e _inocente_ toque, a las caricias bruscas de él. La soledad de su habitación, a su excitante compañía dentro de un edificio público. Sin embargo su curiosidad era inmensa y esperaba que el pene del hombre también lo fuera.

« _Déjate guiar por tus instintos_ »

Soltó un gemido cuando sus toscas manos ascendieron para estrujar sus senos por encima de la ropa.

—Tsk, para ser una mocosa tienes las tetas muy bien puestas.

Se sintió mancillada. Y le gustó, pero ella también quería jugar.

—Tengo 15 años.

El hombre a sus espaldas frenó los demandantes besos en su cuello, empalideciendo por el problemón que creía se podría ensartar. ¿Era estudiante de primer año…?

—Ja. No es cierto —se burló con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pronto cumpliré 17, _señor_.

Mikasa se enorgulleció por su pequeña e inocente broma para, como siempre, probar cuál sería la reacción obtenida, porque era evidente que no pararía sus estímulos para con su cuerpo, y ella tampoco lo dejaría escapar tan fácil. Simplemente quería atizarle las ganas.

Por lo que no le sorprendió para nada cuando regresó con sus ardientes caricias, esta vez con más ímpetu que antes, y sin tranquilizarse del todo por la comprometedora posición. Bueno, era mucho más aceptable que ultrajar a una niña de 15, pero de todas maneras era peligroso al estar en medio de la biblioteca de la escuela con la adrenalina palpable en la atmosfera.

—Creo que ya has tendido suficiente diversión conmigo, mocosa —demandó lascivo, apretando esta vez con violencia—. Podría bajarme los pantalones y enterrártelo aquí mismo.

Una ola de excitación la sacudió por esas sucias palabras, mandando una potente descarga que hizo palpitar su centro. Volvió a sentir su aliento caliente ahora muy cerca de sus labios, por dios, quería que la besara ya.

—Pero lamentablemente para ti tendremos que movernos de lugar —se detuvo a centímetros, sorprendiendo a Mikasa quien gruñó por el vacío que la invadió. Sin embargo su tarea no acabó ahí, sino que la asió fuerte de las caderas para empotrarla de espaldas contra una estantería cercana—. Hay una cámara grabando que enfoca de la puerta a las mesas, si nos descubren estamos muertos, y no queremos eso ¿cierto?

Mikasa permanecía obnubilada por la pasión que estaba experimentando, y por cada silaba articulada por esa ronca voz masculina. Asintió con un breve puchero porque, si bien, no le agradaba del todo la idea —pues su fantasía era hacerlo allí mismo—, era primordial quedar impoluta ante las autoridades y sobre todo ante sus padres.

—¿Querías que te follara duro contra el escritorio, verdad? Eres una sucia perra—continuó con su florido vocabulario—. Tch, no importa dónde te lo meta, igual gritarás.

Y la besó en la boca. No supo cómo o a qué hora, pero la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos y de un momento a otro ya la tenía contra el mesón a un costado de la entrada, con las piernas totalmente abiertas. Supuso que hasta allí no abarcaba la visión de la cámara, por lo que se dejó hacer libremente.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada, coló una mano por debajo de la falda e inició con la estimulación a su entrada vaginal, mientras mordisqueaba sus pezones erguidos y de vez en cuando subía con besos húmedos hasta su boca. Joder, era un poco incómodo, pero la experiencia de sus dedos era increíble. Paulatinamente el dolor desapareció, brindándole descargas brutales de placer que la recorrían desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su ofuscada cabeza. No lo soportaría más, el cumulo de sensaciones en su bajo vientre la harían explotar en cualquier momento. Él tenía razón, Mikasa quería que la hiciera sufrir de placer sobre el escritorio.

Era muchísimo mejor que en sus sueños.

El hombre sonrió perversamente, deleitándose con la gesticulación en las delicadas facciones de la preciosa muchacha debajo de él. Sus gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, pero mierda, era jodidamente gratificante tenerla a su merced después de observarla tanto tiempo masturbarse frente a sus ojos, torturándolo, enloqueciéndolo. Esa chica lo sacaba de quicio y él por fin le daría lo suyo.

Las acciones prohibidas de ella lo shockearon desde un inicio, pero cuando el asunto se tornó atractivo ya no tuvo escapatoria. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se dejara llevar, desembocando allí, cayendo en la tentación y apunto de pecar.

« _Déjate provocar por tus instintos_ »

Se metió entre sus largas piernas, y dando una última probada, descubrió que ella estaba lista. Soltó un ronco gemido al oscilar su miembro contra su caliente hendidura.

No pudo esperar ni un minuto más para deleitarse con toda la estreches femenina quien lo recibió gustoso, abrazándolo por el cuello. El interior de ella era tibio, apretado, delicioso. Y él se dedicó a gozarla plenamente con embestidas rudas y veloces, sin contenerse.

Ella, de nuevo, sintió un escozor potente atormentarla, pero lo soporto muy bien durante los primeros minutos. Ahora solo disfrutaba. Mikasa le rasguñaba la espalda rudamente producto de la excitación y el deseo, dejándole marcas por toda la pálida piel, podía observar perfectamente los músculos trabajados contraerse cada vez que le daba duro, dios, ese hombre era perfecto. Si tan solo supiera su nombre…

—Mi-mikasa… —masculló algo coherente por primera vez en un gruñido, y ella juró que su nombre no había sonado tan bonito en los labios de un hombre. ¿Cómo es que él si sabía el suyo y ella no? Era injusto.

Al poco rato el orgasmo los consumió casi al mismo tiempo, culminando con un poderoso bramido exclamado al unísono. Descargas brutales de líquido lechoso llenaron el interior de Mikasa, quien sonreía complacida al sentirlo resbalar entre la parte interior de sus muslos.

Ambos azabaches respiraban agitadamente posterior a su extenuante encuentro. Sus cuerpos se relajaron y sus respiraciones se normalizaron luego de un rato, y el mayor procedió a retirarse sobre de ella.

—Me llamo Levi… supongo que es tarde pare mencionarlo.

Ella emitió un sonido parecido a una carcajada.

—Sí… me hubiera gustado gemir tu nombre, pero… —ella le acarició la nuca con fervor, como incitándolo a que la besara nuevamente—, no creo que sea la última vez, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez… ¿entonces 17?

—Casi… ¿y _usted_?

—29.

Y ahí fue el nacimiento de una insana relación que los llevaría infinitamente al borde de la locura.

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Como mi beta es una inútil este capítulo no tiene una primer impresión ajena. (¡Gracias por ignorarme, Silvia!) alguien péguele, por fa._

 _Siento que fue un completo PWP?, pero estoy satisfecha. Y pongo esa imagen que aunque no es Mikasa, fue la que me dio el chispazo de inspiración (y no sé editar alv). Últimamente así es y lo mejor es aprovechar, ahora sí el lunes empiezan mis prácticas de caso y no tendré tiempo para nada, me dedicaré enteramente a acabar Sentimientos Reencarnados y una sorpresa 7u7._

 _Pd. Si hallan algo raro por favor díganmeeee, intento mejorar ;u;_

 _Adiós. Gracias por leer._


End file.
